Onigiri
by Arai Mau
Summary: Berbagi makanan dengan teman baru ? Itu hal yang menyenangkan kok. /AU/TaeKai/DLDR/ Drabble ringan/


ONIGIRI

.

EXO © SM Entertaiment

SHINee © SM Entertaiment

Good Friends © Super Junior

Onigiri © Arai Mau

Taemin & Kai © God, Their Family, and Themselves

.

.

.

Berbagi makanan dengan teman baru ? Itu hal yang menyenangkan kok.

/AU/TaeKai/DLDR/ Drabble ringan/

.

.

.

" Baiklah anak – anak ini waktunya istirahat. "

" Baik buuu... "

Serentak semua anak – anak pun keluar kelas, ada yang memakan bekal ada juga yang sedang membeli makanan.

Suasana taman kanak – kanak saat ini benar – benar ceria.

Salah satunya seorang anak yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, laki – laki berambut hitam dan berkulit kecoklakatan. Sekarang ini, ia sedang melahap habis bekal pemberian ibunya. Tidak menghiraukan lalu lalang orang tua berjalan maupun mainan – mainan berkeliaran.

" Akhirnya selesai juga.. "

Ucap Jongin – nama bocah itu – sambil mengusap ngusap perutnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, onigiri buatan ibunya memang nomor satu.

Ketika akan kembali ke kelas, sebuah tangan kecil menariknya.

Jongin yang saat itu sedang tidak seimbang, langsung jatuh terjerembap mencium tanah. Sedangkan anak yang menariknya tadi kaget dan refleks mundur 2 langkah.

" Aduh.. " Cicit Jongin pelan sambil mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang terkena tanah dan berusaha untuk berdiri dan berbalik melihat untuk melihat siapa yang menariknya tiba – tiba seperti tadi.

Baru saja berbalik, tapi anak laki – laki kecil itu langsung membungkuk dalam – dalam, tentu saja Jongin kaget. Diapun mendekati anak itu dan samar – samar mendengar tangisan.

' jika anak ini laki – laki, dia pasti lemah ' begitu batin Jongin.

" Hei.. ayo bangun, kau ini sedang apa ! " Ucap Jongin sedikit membentak pada anak laki – laki tersebut.

Anak laki – laki itupun segera menegakkan badannya tetapi kepalanya masih tertunduk, ada tetesan air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Jongin yang melihat itu jadi kesal sendiri, iapun mengambil tisu yang ada di kantongnya dan memberikan padanya.

Anak laki – laki itu menatap tisu itu dengan tatapan heran, " Ambil ini untuk mengusap air matamu ! " Ucap Jongin pada anak laki – laki itu.

" Telima kasih. "

Kemudian Jongin berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, namun lagi – lagi tangan itu menahannya.

" Ck, kau ini mau apa sih ! " Ujar Jongin dengan nada kesal pada anak laki – laki itu.

" Kau tadi tidak apa – apa kan ? " Jawab anak itu dengan suara pelan dan nada yang ragu – ragu.

" Apa maksudmu dengan ' tidak apa – apa ' ? Ayolah, aku bahkan pernah jatuh lebih parah dari ini. "

Jawaban Jongin membuat anak laki – laki itu berbisik 'syukurlah' dan mengembangkan senyum lega nya, dan kemudian Ia kembali membungkuk kan badan pada Jongin.

" Aku benar – benar minta maaf dan sangat bertelima kasih. " Ujar anak itu sembari membungkuk kan badan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan anak itu menegakkan kembali badannya. " Oh iya, kita kan belum belkenalan, baiklah pelkenalkan nama ku Lee Taemin. Aku mulid dari kelas Dahlia. " Ucap anak itu sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin dan memamerkan senyum tiga jari nya.

" Kim Jongin, aku murid dari kelas Edelweiss, salam kenal. " Balas Jongin dengan muka datar.

" Baiklah, Jongin – ssi aku punya satu pelmintaan untukmu. " Ucap Taemin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya mendelik gemas, ' baru 10 menit bertemu, sudah mengajukan permintaan. Plis ya, ini bukan rental jin ' kurang lebih begitulah pikir Jongin.

Dia ingin menolak, tapi kemudian Taemin menggunakan kekuatan bola matanya serta keimutannya untuk memperdaya Jongin. Jongin yang sudah gemas pengen nendang si Taemin akhirnya luluh juga, Ia pun mengangguk pasrah. Semoga saja bukan permintaan yang aneh – aneh.

Taemin yang melihat kembali mengembangkan senyum tiga jarinya dan menyeret Jongin untuk duduk di bangku taman tempat Ia makan tadi. Dan kemudian, Taemin mengeluarkan 1 kotak bekal pennuh onigiri dan 2 botol susu pisang.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya melongo, " Lalu aku harus membantumu apa ? " Ujar Jongin pada Taemin tanpa melepas pandangan dari onigiri.

" Membantu menghabiskan makanan ku ini ! " Jawab Taemin dengan semangat. Tapi, tetap saja Jongin masih bingung. Kenapa harus aku ?

" Aku memilihmu kalena tadi saat kau makan onigili mu, kau sangat lahap, dan juga sangat menikmatinya. " Jawab Taemin seolah – olah bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

" Jadi kau mengamati ku dari tadi ? " Ujar Jongin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Taemin hanya mengangguk semangat dan meraih onigiri lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Jongin, barulah setelah itu Ia mengambil onigiri yang lain dan memakannya.

Jujur, bahkan onigiri milik ibunya kalah enak dengan punyanya Taemin. Ia menoleh ke Taemin dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat, tak lama setelah itu Jongin dengan kecepatan penuh memakan onigiri yang ada.

Taemin yang melihat itu hanya tertawa terbahak – bahak, ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini terjadi. Jadi Taemin hanya memakan satu onigiri tadi, kemudian langsung meminum habis susu pisangnya.

" Taemin – ah, beshyok kauh hayus membhawa 2 kothak, akhu akhan membantyumu... " Ucap Jongin disela – sela kegiatan makannya dengan efek nasi yang muncrat dimana – mana.

Taemin hanya terkikik geli dan menganggukkan kepalanya riang.

.

.

" Pada saat itu tidak terpikirkan olehku.

Kami akan memiliki banyak waktu bersama.

Pada saat itu tidak terpikirkan olehku.

Kami mengenal satu sama lain dengan cara ini. "

( Super Junior – Good Friends )

.

End


End file.
